


Современный мир прекрасен, и ты — тоже

by Heidel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: Только то, что ты очнулся семьдесят лет спустя, отнюдь не причина считать, что всё так и не наладится
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	Современный мир прекрасен, и ты — тоже

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The modern world is awesome and so are you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/562189) by storm_petrel. 



Стив просыпается внезапно, стремительный выброс адреналина возвращает его к бодрствованию, и ему требуется меньше половины секунды, чтобы схватить щит.

— Полегче, тигр, — произносит знакомый голос. — Это всего лишь я. Не надо устраивать мне сотрясение мозга или отрубать голову. Кто тогда будет подписывать чеки?

"Говард", — на мгновение думает Стив, прежде чем вспомнить, что Говард уже несколько десятилетий как мёртв, и произносит:

— Тони.

В предрассветном свете Тони Старк усмехается. У него приятная улыбка, хорошие зубы. 

— Ты назвал меня по имени! — говорит он. — Это здорово, это прекрасно, Кэп, мы ещё сделаем из тебя современного человека. 

Тони одет в красно-золотую броню, которую Стив до сих пор видел только на фотографиях, лицевая заслонка отодвинута наверх. Он похож на какого-то элегантного робота или персонаж из старого научно-фантастического журнала. Он щёлкает пальцами, и металл звонко лязгает. 

— Давай, — говорит он. — Вставай, вставай, вставай.

Стив тянется за штанами, не успев даже подумать. Но это плохо, и он останавливается. 

— Куда именно мы пойдем?

Улыбка Тони становится ещё шире: Стива это действительно должно беспокоить. На деле же он немного беспокоится о том, что этот вопрос совсем его не беспокоит.

— Всё это, — с достоинством говорит Тони, — скучно. Этот комфорт скучен. Эта комната скучна. Надень штаны, Стив, мы выходим в мир.

*** 

Итак, теперь для Стива полёт — новая самая любимая вещь на свете. Он вцепляется в спину Тони — Железного Человека, — крепко прижав руки и ноги, и так широко улыбается, что у него болят лицевые мышцы. 

Он нажимает на боковую сторону шлема Тони. 

— Это просто великолепно, — кричит Стив сквозь рёв ветра, и это ужасно слабый способ описать, что именно он чувствует, но Тони отвечает ему, хотя шлем и изменяет звучание его голоса. 

— Знаешь что? — говорит он. — Ты совершенно прав. Это на самом деле так. 

И Стив думает, что Тони понимает его. 

*** 

Стив вдоволь нахватался ненормативной лексики в армии, но Наташа знает целую кучу ругательств и она научила его ещё одному слову. _Заебись._ Именно это говорит полковник Фьюри, когда они возвращаются.

***

Сегодняшний психолог — очень спокойный мужчина с очень дорогой ручкой, которой он постукивает по листу бумаги. Стив знает, что технологии записей далеко ушли вперёд по сравнению с теми, что были в сороковых, но они пытаются ограничить воздействие на него новых раздражителей. 

— Вы же понимаете, что это важно?

Психолог говорит, постукивая по бумаге — тук, тук, тук,— и Стив вздыхает, сопротивляясь желанию осторожно забрать у него ручку. Осторожно, конечно же. 

— Для вас очень важно привыкнуть, и разумеется, это требует времени.

Стив кивает, соглашаясь, потому что сегодня, похоже, это кратчайший путь.

Он устал от психологов.

***

Раздаётся стук в окно. Стив выскакивает из кровати, ещё не успев проснуться.

Тони, зависнув на маленьких голубых струйках пламени, вырывающихся из его ботинок и перчаток, говорит: 

— У меня есть около двадцати секунд, прежде чем система автоматической защиты "Щ.И.Т.А." нацелит на меня ракеты, так что — ты идёшь? Я действительно надеюсь, что ты идёшь. Семнадцать секунд. Шестнадцать...

Стив хватает ботинки и щит и выпрыгивает в окно.

***

Они находятся где-то над Атлантикой, когда Стив произносит:

— Я никогда не видел освобождённый Париж.

Тони говорит: 

— Я знаю одно местечко.

Тонино "одно местечко" оказывается опорной стойкой на вершине Эйфелевой башни. Там они едят багеты — "из торгового автомата", — говорит Тони, — "но на удивление вкусные", — и смотрят, как всходит солнце. Стив прислонился к Тони: его броня выделяет удивительное количество тепла — и чувствует, как такое же тепло заполняет его грудь.

***

— Больше никогда, Роджерс, — говорит полковник Фьюри. — Не заставляйте меня повторять это ещё раз.

***

— Дай-ка угадаю, — говорит Тони. — Папуля сказал, что я оказываю на тебя дурное влияние, и ты не должен общаться со мной, пока они не сформируют твоё мировоззрение.

— Весьма похоже, — отвечает Стив.

Сегодня на Тони деловой костюм: он был на встрече, на которую Стива не пригласили. Он выглядит дорого. Он выглядит хорошо.

Тони закатывает глаза. 

— Фьюри знает, кто дает три восьмых бюджета и откуда берутся все классные игрушки, — говорит он. Словно из ниоткуда он извлекает из кармана солнечные очки и, привстав на цыпочки, надевает их на голову Стива. "Рэй-бенс", — думает Стив и вспоминает, что их носят пилоты бомбардировщиков. А эти даже ещё круче.

— На тебе они смотрятся лучше, — говорит Тони. — Веди себя хорошо. 

А затем скрывается в толпе агентов "Щ.И.Т.А.".

Стив глядит на очки. На нём они действительно смотрятся лучше.

***

Тони снова висит за окном. 

— Мы должны прекратить встречаться вот так, — говорит Стив, механически крутя в руках солнечные очки. Он чувствует, что это похоже на сцену из фильма, и печально улыбается.

Тони парит за окном, словно лист на ветру. 

— Я выключил автонаведение на ракетах, — говорит он. — Хотя это работает только для моего костюма.

Лицевая заслонка опущена, но Стив мог бы поклясться, что Тони улыбается. Он отлетает на некоторое расстояние, чтобы до него нельзя было дотянуться. 

— Не трогай, — говорит он. — Фьюри может сойти с ума.

Он эмоционально машет рукой. 

— Я наблюдал за слиянием с одной из ведущих технологических компаний Малайзии, наелся посредственных суши и выжал максимум из двигателя Бугати, пока Пеппер не накричала на меня. Что ты делаешь сегодня?

Это был бы вежливый, ничего не значащий вопрос, если бы его задал кто-то ещё, но Тони наклоняется вперед, словно он действительно хочет нарушить это — ими самим установленное — расстояние вытянутой руки, и Стив улыбается, придвигается ближе и начинает говорить.

***

Прошло три с половиной месяца, прежде чем Стив успешно преодолел последний из психологических барьеров, и "Щ.И.Т." признал его готовым для жизни в современном мире. Он задаётся вопросом, что они написали в его личном деле и что такого он сказал психиатрам, наконец-то давшим ему зелёный свет. Он жалеет, что не знал этого раньше, иначе сказал бы то, что нужно, ещё три месяца назад.

Тони ждёт его в двух кварталах, усевшись на капот машины, которая выглядит скорее произведением искусства, нежели автомобилем. Его дорогой костюм измят, и на нём новые пилотские солнцезащитные очки.

— Что скажешь насчёт пиццы? — спрашивает Тони.

Стив наклоняется и, прежде чем Тони успевает увернуться, легко целует его в щёку. Он думал, что не так уж многое способно удивить Тони Старка, но ему кажется, что, возможно, только что ему это удалось.

— Пицца звучит хорошо, — говорит он и улыбается, просто чтобы посмотреть, как засветится лицо Тони.


End file.
